Wasteland
by the cowardly figment
Summary: All Kat wanted was to get out. All Billy wanted was to make her life hell. All Spink wanted was Kat to love him. All Joe and Bodie wanted was for Kat and Billy to finally get along. The likelihood of any of them getting what they want is slim to none.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I should be in bed right now because I've been sick and I have class in the morning but I just can't go another night without posting this. Billy is 18 and Kat is 17. Enjoy!_

**Wasteland**

**Death Sentence Fan Fiction**

**Chapter One- Justify **

I hate him. Not only did he abandon me when I needed him most but he beat me to the ground and left me there to rot. So now it's war and it's been war for three long years.

That's why I'm suffering through my senior year alone but at least I'll get out of this shitty town alive unlike some of the dip shits I know. I have plans. I have a future ahead of me. My life has barely begun and I am more than ready to step it into full gear. My dad used to always say I had the world handed to me on a silver platter, and maybe I did but I didn't want rusted silver I wanted gold, platinum, stainlesses steal. One way or another I was gonna get what I wanted. What I deserved even if that meant dropping everything I've ever known and starting over.

Only on this particular day when I was making my daily trek two miles up hill to my house I nearly had a heart attack when an old ford mustang pulled up beside me and the passenger door flew open.

"Get in." Ordered the gruff voice from the drivers seat.

I stopped mid step and turned to the open door. Rolling my eyes I replied with a harsh, "No" and slammed the rusted door shut causing the driver to wince. The drivers side door flew open with so much force I thought it'd come flying off and land on the other side of the street. Within seconds the towering driver was standing in front of me grabbing my upper arms tightly and squeezing, his blue eyes boring deep into mine with an acidic stare. He began shaking me as he screamed spit spewing all over my face from the close proximity. "The fuck is wrong with you stupid fucking bitch?"

At the end of the sentence he instantly stopped shaking me it happened so quickly it could have defied gravity. If he hadn't still been holding me so bruisingly tight I surely would have fallen backwards down the hill behind me. I snapped my eyes open unaware I had ever closed them and glared back at him. "It's a fucking piece of shit anyway, Bill."

His right hand whipped up to my face and under my chin so fast I almost yelped from the sudden pressure on my jaw. "Get in the fucking car. If I have to ask again I might just kill you."

Clenching my jaw and fists I nodded and he released me sauntering back over to the drivers side and getting resettled into his seat. Slowly I made my way over to the Mustang opened the passenger door and sat down inside. I turned and looked at Billy who already had a cigarette lit up and a hand gripping the wheel so tight his knuckles were white.

"I'm half way home. I know we live next door to each other but the ride really isn't necessary."

He narrowly glared at me. "Nico. Do yourself a fucking favor and shut the fuck up."

"Why?" I snapped back. "You know I hate when you do this shit. I know you feel like you need to be nice to me but I don't want to owe you anything. I told you I wanted nothing to do with you. Why is that so hard to understand?"

Billy just put the gear into drive and pressed his foot down onto the gas. The car started forward with a jerk. On the bright side I didn't have to walk the second mile to my house.

"You know this doesn't make up for anything," I continued pushing the subject further. I never did listen well to instructions. Especially ones given to me from low life pieces of shit. "I still hate you."

He grunted loudly. "That's exactly the thing I can't stand about you Nico-

"It's Kat," I interrupted.

He just glared at me then opened his mouth again, "You think your better than us even though we all grew up on the same damned street. You think you don't need us but you do. You think just because you stayed in school your too good for us when really you are just one of us."

It was my turn to glare at him and this deep seeded rage crept up into my brain boiling the blood it used to travel. He pulled into his driveway and cut the engine but I was already out the door. By the time he stood from the car my fist was colliding with the side of his face. I heard bones crack. Whether it was my hand or something in his face I didn't know nor did I care. I just got up in his face and screamed at him.

"You think your so fucking cool now because you run for Bones but fucking news flash Bill your going to end up just like everyone else on this god forsaken block, in a grave or in jail. I have bigger fucking plans with my life and they don't involve you."

The entire time Billy was hunched over clutching his face but I didn't care. What surprised me was when I turned around to walk the ten feet to my house Joe and my brother Matt were on our porch holding lit cigarettes staring at me wide eyed, frozen in utter shock. I just walked past them and into the house. I could hear my baby sister crying the moment I stepped inside. I threw my bag on the couch then walked into the kitchen where my dad's latest play thing was sitting drinking a beer still in her robe and slippers. Meghan was in her high chair wailing until she saw me to which she cooed. I unrestrained her from the high chair and hugged her. Then I glared at the bitch named Coco, "The fuck is your problem. When a baby cries it usually means get off your lazy stupid ass and take care of her."

"The little brat doesn't shut up," replied Coco as she rubbed her head her poorly bleached blond hair falling in her face and popped a cigarette in between her lips.

"Probably because your a piss poor excuse for a human being," I hissed ripping the cigarette from her lips and breaking it in half. Then taking the pack from the table and shoving it down the garbage disposal the sound of it being turned on causing little Meghan to clutch my neck tightly.

"You can't talk to me like that. Julian will kill you," she yelled trying to scare me.

"Do you really think I'm scared of my good for nothing fucker of a father."

"You should be," she rolled her eyes.

"Shut your fucking mouth before I shut it for you. We both know Julian is getting tired of you and one of these days your going to get your fat ass thrown back out onto the street. So get the fuck up and make us dinner."

She glared at me tears welled up in her eyes but she stood up and started rummaging through cupboards.

I carried Meghan up the stair and to our room. I set her down on the floor and watched her play with various toys that were strewn everywhere. She cooed and giggled as she played. There was a soft knock on the door and I looked up to see Matt standing in the door way.

"Jesus Kat, what the fuck did he say to you?" Matt asked as he took a seat beside me concern filling his usually cheerful brown eyes. My brother was nothing like Joe or any of the other boys around here. He fit more of the college stoner profile even though he was only thirteen. He always wore this stupid green beanie over his shoulder length dark brown hair. His wardrobe mostly consisted of snarky tee shirts and khaki shorts, he also insisted on wearing those stupid over sized skater shoes.

"Does it really matter?" I replied sighing heavily.

"Yeah Kat, it kind of does. It looks like you cracked his cheek bone."

My eyes widened in horror. "What?"

"Yeah, It took everything we had to get him to go to the hospital to get it checked out. Joe went with him to make sure."

"Fuck me," I groaned.

"On the plus side. He probably won't want to see you any time soon so no more concerning yourself with his bullshit like you clearly have been."

"It's weird fucking Tommy and Spink still go to school. It's like there's no point for them to be there when half the time they aren't there anyway and the other half they spend breaking every rule they possibly can. I think Billy has them tailing me."

Matt laughed a little. "Spink still upset?"

"About what?" I asked in confusion.

"You dumping him," he laughed again.

"Jesus Matt, that was four months ago."

"So, Joe said last time he saw him he was still fuming."

"Spink can handle himself. After all he's got the gang," I ground my teeth in anger.

"You know Kat, I don't know why you hate the gang so much. You used to be a part of them." I gave him a look and he instantly shut up.

"I was stupid back then and regret every minute of it."

Matt pat my shoulder before getting to his feet and picking Meghan up. "Whatever you say."

I knew what the night had in store for me and I wasn't looking forward to it at all. Lets just say facing my neglecting abusive father wouldn't come any where close to the horror I'd face when Billy got back from the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: This chapter went through a lot. I just wasn't satisfied with it and I still don't know if I really am. I lost the notebook it was in for a while so it took longer to post than I wanted but oh well. Enjoy!_

**Wasteland**

**Chapter Two- Tell Me Now Whose To Blame**

Homework for me was peace, which to most everyone else my age sounds like torture but between my father Julian's constant yelling or the moaning and screams coming from his bedroom nearly every night, homework was heaven. Matt and I had a routine. Every night between the time I got home from school to the time Julian got home from working at Bone's body shop I did homework. Then when he got home I sent Matt and Meghan upstairs while I took Julian's daily wrath. For some reason though that day he was just awful, five times worse than usual.

Coco was sitting on the couch when he got home, mascara streaked down her cheeks wailing about how mean I was to her like I gave a shit. She had changed into a pair of skimpy black shorts, fishnet stockings, a red corset and platform boots. See the only one of us dear old dad gave a shit about was little Meghan because she was all Julian had to remind himself of his dead beloved wife. She was our mom too but Matt and I looked too much like himself for him to love. Meghan looked exactly like mom, same big blue eyes, same red hair while poor Matty and I looked like dad, same dark hair, same sharp face, same dull eyes with the exception of one of my eyes being brown and the other green they still managed to look dull. So when Julian looked at us he only saw himself the man that couldn't save his wife, the man who let her die but Meghan was his little angel and to be honest I was okay with that. As long as I didn't have to worry about him hitting her like he did me I was okay with it. Julian never hit Matty. He only did once when Matt and I were little but he stopped because of my mother. Mom hated me though, probably because when I was four I called her a bitch.

See Julian and Bones had been best friends sense hight school so after high school it was natural for dad to work for Bones. Mom and Julian had been high school sweethearts while Bones knocked up some bimbo mom worked with and produced Billy. During that time Julian and mom got married but soon later got into a huge fight and mom left. One she returned a couple months later because she was carrying his child, me. Mom was a pretty hardcore heroin addict. I was lucky to only be born prematurely. Matt almost didn't make it through his first year.

Mommy dearest, was a junkie derived prostitute with bimbo and best friend, Molly Darley who got married to Bones while pregnant with Billy. Everything went to hell after Matt was born. Mom and Julian fought every single day then right after Meghan was born a year ago mom went missing. A week later her body turned up in the lake. Spink and I had been dating at the time. I was the one that answered the call from the police saying they had identified the body as Lila Jamison, my mother. Spink almost shit himself when I told him what had happened. I just sat down and buckled down on my homework having even more incentive than ever to get the fuck out of this town. Spink ran a corner that night and Julian never came home and didn't come home for two weeks. Matt cried every night for a month and Meghan just cried and slept like new born babies were supposed to. I had no choice but to keep trekking forward. Sure I loved my mother, unlike my father. She had her good moments but I knew one day she'd be gone. She'd been so drugged up that year that home didn't feel any different without her there. The only thing that actually bugged me was how lonely I was.

Billy and I hadn't spoken in two years and I missed him. He had been my rock for so long that when something bad happened I didn't know what to do. I was just at a constant loss. So that night I broke my own rule, scaled the Darley residence drain pipe and knocked on his window. He had been sitting on his bed reading the penny saver searching for a car. Billy had been saving up and trying to find his dream car sense we were seven. He glanced up and gave me a confused look before getting up and letting me in.

"This is... unexpected," He said with a raised brow.

I grimaced at him and plopped myself down on his bed.

"I'm surprised you aren't with Spink," He continued making a face that could only be described as pure green envy but it was quickly replaced with his usual hard face.

I sighed heavily, "He's running a corner like the good soldier he is."

Billy thought about it for a moment then sat down beside me.

I gestured to the penny saver, "Find anything?"

He nodded, "Yeah, actually. Some guy is selling two 1969 Ford Mustangs. They are in South Dakota though so he's driving them here for a show this weekend. I'm gonna check it out. Julian's working it so it won't be a stretch. I can work and see them at the same time."

We were silent for a few minutes before Billy spoke again, "I heard about your mom. Julian threw a crowbar through the windshield of an old Camaro he was working on then-

"Bill, I don't give a shit what Julian is doing."

He glared at me, "Why are you here then?"

"I don't know, stupid mistake. I guess I'll just leave."

But as I got up he grabbed my arm and pulled me down into his lap where he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and pressed his lips roughly against mine. I couldn't stop myself from kissing him back, at the time I still cared about him.

"You can stay, Kat."

And so I spent the night curled up beside Billy who in turn kissed me and held me making up for what Spink couldn't provide. Let's just say the next morning Spink wasn't too happy.

Even though I loved my mother it didn't make her protect me all those years she lived with us and in a lot of ways I resented her for it. Julian hit and abused me sense the time I could walk. At the age of four I had to learn to take care of Matty and spent most of my life raising my siblings and being abused. Which led me right back to the present.

Julian was merciless tonight and first thing he did was slap me across the face.

"Who gave you the right to talk like that," he yelled at me.

I rolled my eyes, "The bitch just cried all fucking day she's worse than the baby."

He hit me again only this time in the stomach with his large fist. Julian was a large six foot yet buff skinhead and Lord did he know how to throw a punch, wonder where I got it from.

"Apologize!" He hollered.

"Yeah, right."

He punched me again causing me to buckle over onto the floor.

"Right now, you fucking piece of shit."

I chuckled. "Funny, I recall saying the same thing to her earlier."

I got a kick in the ribs for that one. "Oh, come on Dad, she'll never replace mom and we both know it."

I got a kick in the head for that which thankfully knocked me unconscious.

I awoke to Coco's screams of pleasure and the bang of the headboard against Julian's room wall. I stumbled up to my room and found a note on Meghan's crib.

Kat-

Took Meghan over to Darley's. We ordered pizza. Your welcome to come over. Billy is just bruised up bad. He seems a bit pissed though. I really hope you wake up soon. FYI Julian knocked you out around 6. I'm coming back to check on you in a bit.

Love,

Matt

I looked at the clock which read 6:25 pm, could have been worse. I threw a cardigan over my bloody tank top and straightened out my skirt. I couldn't afford new clothes so I had to save what clean ones I had and half way decent ones for school. Last thing I needed was child protective services to raid the house. I walked through the backyard and made a quick trip over the fence to the Darley's back door. I yanked the door open and winced at the pain that shot through my fingers. I'd wrapped my broken fingers before working on homework but we had no painkillers in the house to numb the pain. I walked through the kitchen grabbed a beer and some painkillers then walked into the living room. Matt and Joe where on the floor playing Bomber Man on N64 while Billy lay on the couch Meghan in his lap pushing one of Matt's old matchbox cars around on his chest. I sat down on the end of the couch and leaned forward and grabbed a slice of pepperoni pizza only to hiss as a sering pain ruptured in my ribs and stomach. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Billy set Meghan on the floor then got to his feet. The side of his face was ugly shades of black, blue, purple, yellow and green. He grabbed me roughly by my arm and dragged me upstairs to the bathroom where he pulled off my cardigan and tank top. He then pressed one of his large rough hands against the back of my neck and pulled me up against him so that our chests touched and I could feel his heart heavily beating.

"Billy," I hissed half in anger half shock.

He just glared at me his eyes glistening with a look I hadn't seen in a long time. He then leaned and before I could comprehend what was happening his lips crashed down on mine. He kissed me roughly while I tried to pry him off but he wouldn't budge. He final pulled away and smirked down at me.

"Bill," I hissed again. "What the fuck is your problem?"

His hand on the back of my neck tightened and he gave me an angry glare. "Why can't we go back to the way things were before? I could protect you Kat. I could take care of you."

"I don't want your help, Bill and by all means I'm not that person and you know it."

He pulled me forward his face mere centimeters from mine. "Kat," He spoke his voice venomous. "It doesn't matter where you go you'll always be mine. We all know that."

"What Bill? You stripped me down so you could get back at me for hitting you real classy," I yelled trying to push him away but he held me in place.

He sighed picking me up and placing me on the counter top.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

He glared at me as he replied. "Shut the fuck up or I won't clean you up."

Billy and I had been wrapping each others wounds sense we were younger. We met for that very reason. I was four, it was fall Billy was outside riding the tricycle he stole from Bodie as Bodie chased him down the street, yeah Billy got an early start. When they saw me in my blue long sleeved velvet dress. They both burst out laughing and started to tease me for looking like some prissy ballerina, mind you the dress was from Walmart. What they didn't expect that I'd sock them both in the face breaking Bodie's nose and giving Billy a black eye. I was a natural born fighter and learned early you fight first ask later.

After that day the three of us were inseparable, practically attached at the hip till freshmen year when they dropped out and joined the gang. To Billy though we were all still just a bunch of petty criminals a life I'd long given up and he couldn't let go of.


End file.
